As the development of oilfield and related technologies has progressed, a wide variety of artificial lift or pumping equipment has become available. Such equipment ranges from the beam pumping unit to the submersible electric pump, screw pumps, and other specially designed devices in order to adapt to the equipment required for different production stages. Currently, the pumping unit most commonly used for artificial lift in oil production is the beam pumping unit. Based on the structural differences in the crank four-bar mechanisms of the horsehead, beam pumping units can be classified into conventional beam pumping units, back-crank pumping units, out-of-phase beam pumping units, and dual horsehead beam pumping units. Such conventional pumping units of the abovementioned structures and models are typically characterized by inferior movement performance, low level of effective load factors, and high power consumption. Also, because these conventional pumping units generally have large dimensions and relatively high weights, they need robust foundations and therefore relatively high capital investments. Furthermore, the labor intensity involved in carrying out periodic parameter adjustments and balance adjustments is relatively high.